pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Wooyari
Wooyari (ウォーヤリ) is an Uberhero Patapon introduced in Patapon 3. Unlike other Yarida-based classes, Wooyari gets up to the enemies and either swings or stabs at them. However, as a Yarida-based class, Wooyari is vulnerable at close range combat, meaning he must rely on a strong offence for a good defense. Acquisition Wooyari is unlocked when Yarida and Piekron reach level 9. Evolve Forms Wooyari_base_form.png|When unlocked. Wooyari_2nd_form.png|Evolve at level 11. Wooyari_3rd_form.png|Evolve at level 20. Equipment Wooyari can use: *Spears by default. *Pikes at level 11. *Lances at level 15. Uberhero Mode: Flamespin :"Plough forward while deflecting enemy ranged attacks with flaming spears attached to rapidly spinning wheels." *'Activate:' , then *'Combo:' During Flamespin, Wooyari rapidly spins his weapon at high speeds, creating a offense and defensive ring of fire, rapidly damaging opponents and setting objects on fire. With the exception of the Ice Pike, the Ice Lance/Halberd, and Poseipon's trident, Flamespin will always cause fire damage regardless of the equipped weapon's ignite rate. Enemy projectiles, such as arrows and spears, will be stopped upon impact with the ring. Wooyari is immune to Burn while this is active. When equipped with an Ice Pike or an Ice Lance/Halberd, Flamespin becomes Frostspin, dealing Ice damage and freezing enemies. Wooyari is immune to Freeze while this is active. The size of the ring depends on the weapon type used, with the smallest rings being made by spears and lances, and the largest rings being made by pikes. Class Skills Two Strike All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of two attacks: a downward swing and a thrust (the swing is more powerful than the thrust). This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Three Strike. Three Strike This Class Skill is superior to Two Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of three attacks: a downward swing, a thrust, and another swing. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Four Strike. Four Strike This Class Skill is superior to Three Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of four attacks: two swings and two thrusts. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Five Strike. Five Strike This Class Skill is superior to Four Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of five attacks: two swings and three thrusts. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Six Strike. Six Strike This Class Skill is superior to Five Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of six attacks: two swings and four thrusts. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill grants a bonus of +50% boost to attack power. Set Skills Wooyari originally equips four set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of five set skills. Fish in Pond Power-up when it's raining! Also, resistance to all status effects is boosted. Unlocked at level 10. Big Fish in Pond Huge power-up when it's raining! Also, resistance to all status effects is boosted. Unlocked at level 15. Pike Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a pike. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Fish Uberhero Only. 10% boost to various stats for entire team when it´s raining! Effect combined if other members use the same Set Skill. Unlocked at Level 32. Strategy * Be warned that despite Wooyari being fairly bulky he is a Spear Class and as such gets no innate defence. This means that he is vulnerable up-close without proper defensive equipment. * His Hero Skill can also be quite annoying for other players if Wooyari isn't using an Ice-type weapon because it runs the high risk of accidentally igniting allies. * Wooyari's insanely long reach with a pike allows him to plow through legions of Bonedeth or those that are hiding behind structures. * It's recommended to use Piekron's "Rain Dance" Set Skill alongside Wooyari's Set Skills as it will always be raining, allowing the use of Fish in Pond and Big Fish in Pond in any location. * Wooyari's weapon arsenal mainly consists of Stab weapons, however some weapons like the Super Cedar Log or the Repel Spear change this to Strike. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Wooyari performs best in rain, but the effect of Flamespin is also weakened from rain. *Wooyari and Cannassault are the only Spear classes to use melee-based attacks. *Wooyari is the Hero counterpart of Naughtyfins, since they both wield spears, lances and pikes. They also have supporting Set Skills that use Rain. *The Pike, 'Super Cedar Log' has Strike as its attack element as well as the Repel Spear. *Part of his name is "yari", which is Japanese for "spear". *Wooyari and Charibasa are the only Spear classes in the game to gain a welcome bonus for leveling up all the Class Skills. *Unlike Grenburr, who gains HP and resistance to status effects with weapons he equips; (excl. Axes) Wooyari on the other hand, has high attack power, but his weapons do not provide resistance and HP boost, like most classes. Gallery Images (3).jpg Image 1258.png Wooyari-Ton.png|Ton as a Wooyari es:Wooyari Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units